


forest green

by unicornball



Series: Colors [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Dean stares, mouth opened enough to make it known he's actually panting. But it's not like he can be blamed or anything. Because Cas is standing there in his clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's color:_  
>  Forest green  
> for·est green (/ˈfôrəst ɡrēn/)
> 
> A dark shade of green without perceptible tinting of other hues, color range includes the color of pine trees and dark leafy plants
> 
> _Just a short little thing about Cas and Dean and clothes._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean stares, mouth opened enough to make it known he's actually panting. But it's not like he can be blamed or anything. Because Cas, the adorable asshole, is standing there in _his_ clothes.

And it's... Well, it's pushing all sorts of weird little _mine!_ buttons he didn't even know he had. He knows he's a possessive bastard—any time someone looks at his angel, Cas is usually covered in juvenile hickeys the next morning—but _this_. This is a whole new level of weird caveman behavior.

And he's pretty sure Cas knows it, the little shit. Because he's wearing that I'm-trying-to-be-subtle cocky expression that just barely pulls up one side of his mouth in a subtle smirk and his eyes go all heavy lidded.

"Uh," Dean finally breathes out, tongue feeling too big and pants feeling too tight. "Cas?" His gaze lowers to the faded T-shirt, the forest green now a soft heathered green with a fraying hole in the armpit, and jeans. It's awesome to see Cas in jeans, his jeans especially, but they don't have time for this shit.

Castiel raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Dean?"

"What the hell are you wearing, man?"

Castiel looks down, eyebrows drawn together as he studies his clothing. He looks back up at Dean, trying for calm patience. "Clothes, Dean."

"Yeah, I can see that, shithead," Dean says, trying not to laugh. "But. Uh. Why you wearing _my_ stuff?"

"I was under the impression these no longer fit you," Castiel says carefully. Sam had given him a small pile of old clothes, digging them out from an old duffle and sniffing them to make sure they were clean. He fingers the hem of the T-shirt, enjoying the soft cotton. He also enjoys that these were Dean's clothes. It strikes him as intimate, especially when there's still a faint hint of Dean in the fabric.

Dean nods. "Yeah. That's true," he mutters, looking Cas up and down again. As much as he likes seeing Cas in his stuff, he's got a feeling Cas likes wearing it just as much. And he did kinda walk into this whole mess by flat-out refusing to take Cas to try paintball in his goober suit. He didn't realize Cas didn't have any other clothes. He kind of feels like the worst person ever to have not noticed before now. He makes a mental note to thank Sam (or at least, refrain from greasing his door knob for a week or so).

"Is this—suitable?" Castiel asks, holding his arms out and giving a little spin like he's seen people do to model an outfit. He glances over his shoulder at Dean, amused more than anything when he realizes Dean's silence is due to staring. At his butt. He bends a little at the waist, picking up the hem of the T-shirt and emphasizing the area for Dean's enjoyment, fighting a smile. "Good fit?"

Dean nods, licking his bottom lip as he stares. "Yeah," he says softly. "Yeah, looks good, Cas. Real good."

He manages to get himself under control enough to get into the car without getting weird looks from Sam and his mom. And he keeps himself collected enough to take out Sam and his mom 3 out of 5 during paintball. The moment they get back, he's dragging Cas back to their room to get those damn clothes off him.


End file.
